Участник:Chil the Kite
Обо мне Это ваша страница участника. Пожалуйста, отредактируйте эту страницу, расскажите о себе! Мои избранные страницы * Важное!!! Работа!!!: Книги русс, Записки русс, Аудиограммы русс, Газеты русс, Франшиза Dishonored (игры, книги, комиксы, прочее) русс; На Английском: Книга англ, Записки англ, Аудиограммы англ, Франшиза Dishonored (игры, книги, комиксы, прочее) Франшиза Dishonored (игры, книги, комиксы, прочее) - англ, ; * Brigmore backsword, Corvo's Folding Blade, Книга Примечательные порты ; Статья "Допросная комната" на англ., * Книга про Камею Ветоши, Текст песни "Пески Серконаса" англ., Текст песни Born in the Month of Darkness (если ограблено меньше 3-х магазинов черного рынка, и музыкантов не трогали), Та книга из затопленного квартала, из-за которой я видео ещё искал. = * [[:en:Security_Work_Log|Вот её ебанный оригинал, с совершенно другим в оригиналле названием от локализованного. Это же блять надо так перевести. Бладжад!!!!!]], Текст песни Silver and Dust, Текст песни Жемчужина Юга (записка), есть такое достижение(то же самое, что и Рождённый в Месяц Тьмы), * Старая бригморская записка, Новая, * Лекция Гипатии о кровавых мухах, * Объекты с которыми можно взаимодействовать в Dishonored 2, * Записка Джиндошу от капитана городской стради по-поводу поступления заводных солдат в ряды городской стражи, * Записка свидетеля убийсвта Исшобула Бойла, * ВСЕ Картины Далилы, * Записка про любовные похождения Чужого на чужие балконы, * Страница где дан список записок и книг всех персонажей, * Книга Костяные амулеты, * Журнал путешествий куда протагонисты заносят заметки по ходу игры., * Сувениры кои можно найти по ходу игры. * Громкоговоритель, на англ, Объявления в Dis 1, Объявления в Dis 2. * Диалоги Чужого в святилищах, Пустоты = Проявления Бездны (Пустоты), * Подсказки в D1 и DLS, Подсказки в D2 на англ, Цитаты Сердца в D1 некоторых не хватает!, * Николай КУН ЛЕГЕНДЫ И МИФЫ ДРЕВНЕЙ ГРЕЦИИ ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. БОГИ И ГЕРОИ * Мифы о богах и их борьбе с гигантами и титанами изложены в основном по поэме Гесиода «Теогония» (Происхождение богов). Некоторые сказания заимствованы также из поэм Гомера «Илиада» и «Одиссея» и поэмы римского поэта Овидия «Метаморфозы» (Превращения). Вначале существовал лишь вечный, безграничный, темный Хаос. В нем заключался источник жизни мира. Все возникло из безграничного Хаоса - весь мир и бессмертные боги.Из Хаоса произошла и богиня Земля - Гея. Широко раскинулась она, могучая, дающая жизнь всему, что живет и растет на ней.Далеко же под Землей, так далеко, как далеко от нас необъятное, светлое небо, в неизмеримой глубине родился мрачный Тартар ужасная бездна, полная вечной тьмы. Из Хаоса, источника жизни, родилась и могучая сила, все оживляющая Любовь - Эрос. Начал создаваться мир. Безграничный Хаос породил Вечный Мрак - Эреб и темную Ночь - Нюкту. А от Ночи и Мрака произошли вечный Свет - Эфир и радостный светлый День - Гемера. Свет разлился по миру, и стали сменять друг друга ночь и день. Человек прост лишь настолько, насколько просты его мечты. = A man is only as common as his dreams. Согласно официальному путеводителю, девиз Дауда «Ego homini Lupus» (лат.) — «Я человеку волк». Переиначенное «''Homo homini lupus est» — «''Человек человеку волк». = According to the official guidebook, "Ego homini Lupus" ("I am a Wolf to man") is his motto. 01 Dishonored: Порченный. 8 глава. «Говорят, костяные амулеты приносят морякам удачу. Резьба по кости – старое искусство, которому бывалые морские волки обучают всех салаг, еще даже не привыкших к качке. В былые времена моряки вырезали амулеты из бивней моржей и длинных клыков медведей, населявших островки к северу от Тивии. С началом китобойного промысла в ход пошли кости гигантских китов, из которых стали вырезать амулеты, поющие в ночи и имеющие некоторое практическое предназначение – они повышают потенцию мужчин и предохраняют женщин от беременности». – КОСТЯНЫЕ АМУЛЕТЫ Выдержка из книги о морских обычаях и резьбе по кости. Dishonored: Порченный. 21 глава. «Они возникли из темноты, из тени! Безмолвие было их даром, а убийство – искусством! История империи вершилась в этом огромном зале в ту судьбоносную ночь, когда Маска и его Компаньон раскрыли себя и спасли город Апполитис, прибегнув лишь к силе своих кулаков и остроте ума!» – МАСКА ИЗ АППОЛИТИСА Выдержка из мрачного готического романа, якобы основанного на реальных событиях. На англ. 01 Газета про осушение квартала Радшора 01 Горькая годовщина обрушилась на Дануолл 01 Королевский защитник (книга), Защитник короны 01 Записка от Тимша (вторая). Мелисса, я знаю, что служанкам позволено подвязывать волосы, но думаю, что в твоём случае это требование абсурдно. Вряд ли будет серьёзным проступком, если ты оставишь волосы свободными и позволишь мне любоваться ими. Если у тебя есть другие пожелания, касающиеся правил одежды, обращайся ко мне. Думаю, мы сможем добиться для тебя некоторых послаблений. Я искренне желаю, чтобы работа не причиняла тебе неудобств. - Арнольд 01 Скомканный клочок бумаги (записка при смерти Джека) 01 Записка что нашёл в мусорном баке Зевик; Газетная статья об ограблении черного рынка в миссии Большой дворец (миссия), при условии, что в предыдущей миссии (или миссияХ) лавочка черного рынка (хоть одна) была ограблена; Газета появляющиеся если в предыдущих миссиях протагонист убил много гражданских; Газета появляющиеся если протагонист собрал в предыдущих миссиях много рун (есть); Калеб Мэнли, натурфилософ. "Южные ветра" = то ли книга то ли записка, надо посмотреть в про хождениях Зевика и наших летсплееров; 01 В Трилогии Дар’Кхан говорит о том, что за свои труды он не получил ничего, и тогда начал искать пути того, как он мог вознаградить себя сам. 01 По Forgotten Realms вики я нашёл следующие: Forgotten Realms wiki rus - почти пустая, кроме каких-то технических шаблонов вообще вроде ничего нет, связана с основной ниже, Forgotten Realms wiki eng - английсяка вики, Незерил, Тиамат, Dungeon wiki - Хорус-ре, Тиамат, Ллос, Планарной энциклопедии - Тиамат, отличная цитата: Сегодня, новобранцы, мы будем выполнять упражнение, аллегорически представляющее всю нашу дальнейшую службу и образ жизни. Итак, видите эту прямую белую линию на полу, видите куда она ведет? А теперь, идите по линии и ни о чем меня не спрашивайте. Выполнять!!! Выдержка из учебного пособия стражей Гармониума. RPG Wiki - Тиамат, 01